Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods for forming an interface layer between an insulating layer and a metal electrode layer in thin film transistor device structures. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to methods for forming an interface layer on a metal electrode layer for interface protection with minimum impurities diffusion to the metal electrode layer for thin film transistor device structure.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices have been widely used for a wide range of electronic applications, such as TV, monitors, mobile phone, MP3 players, e-book readers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like. The display device is generally designed for producing desired image by applying an electric field to a liquid crystal that fills a gap between two substrates and has anisotropic dielectric constant that controls the intensity of the dielectric field. By adjusting the amount of light transmitted through the substrates, the light and image intensity, quality and power consumption may be efficiently controlled.
A variety of different display devices, such as active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD) or an active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLED), may be employed as light sources for display devices which utilize touch screen panels. In the manufacturing of TFT devices, an electronic device with high electron mobility, low leakage current and high breakdown voltage, would allow more pixel area for light transmission and integration of circuitry, thereby resulting in a brighter display, higher overall electrical efficiency, faster response time and higher resolution displays. Low film qualities of the material layers, such as metal electrode layer with impurities, formed in the device often result in poor device electrical performance and short service life of the devices. Thus, a stable and reliable method for forming and integrating film layers with in a TFT devices becomes crucial to provide a device structure with low film leakage, and high breakdown voltage, for use in manufacturing electronic devices with lower threshold voltage shift and improved the overall performance of the electronic device are desired. In particular, the interface management between a metal electrode layer and the nearby insulating materials becomes critical as improper material selection of the interface between the metal electrode layer and the nearby insulating material may adversely result in undesired elements diffusing into the adjacent materials, which may eventually lead to current short, current leakage or device failure.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods for good interface management for manufacturing TFT devices that produce improved device electrical performance and device stability.